


What If- Mohai (Ep 3.05)

by dawnchsr



Series: What If Series [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if… Catherine wasn't at Steve's when Danny brings Grace over for tricks or treats?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If- Mohai (Ep 3.05)

**Author's Note:**

> My continuation of the What If Series where I either re-write a scene in an episode or add a missing scene in.

It felt nice to actually cuddle with Steve on the old comfortable couch to watch the movie Grace had picked out. He'd helped her out of her wings and headband with the dancing daisies after they'd settled down. Steve had come in from the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn and drinks, regarding them with one of his goofy smiles. 

Danny had the sense to call earlier and see if the coast was clear. After last week's Doris debacle, he’d been very reluctant to make a return visit to the McGarrett house. His previous run-ins with Doris, the Queen of Denial, made it very clear to Danny just what she thought of him. 

And that was _before_ she realized her son and Danny were sleeping together. 

Which was just fine with Danny as he certainly didn't think that highly of her, either. So they were even. 

But since finding her in Steve's kitchen, things had cooled a bit between Steve and himself with Danny being the one to take a few steps back. He could tell Steve had been hurt but his friend didn't push either. 

Now seeing him, it went without saying that Steve was thrilled to have Danny and Grace back. And Danny realized how much he missed being with Steve. 

Danny, still wearing the foolish cape, patted the cushion next to him so Steve handed him the popcorn and then sat. Before Danny said anything, Steve draped his arm over Danny's shoulders, and grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl. 

"Okay," Danny sighed, then pulled a giggling Grace against him before he settled and snuggled in the warmth of Steve's embrace. This was nice for a change. 

Steve tugged a lock of Grace’s hair, eliciting a "Hey!"

"What's the movie, Monkey?"

"The Notebook." Still tucked up under Danny's arm, she dug into her treat bag. 

"Gracie, that was something Cath left behind a few days ago." Steve was just this side of whining. "We can watch something else, really."

"But I like The Notebook!" 

Danny looked up at Steve who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What's The Notebook?" Danny couldn't help but ask.

"You'll hate it," Steve muttered under his breath. 

"It can't be that bad." Danny looked at Grace who gave him a big smile before she resettled against him. 

Now an evening like this, Danny could get used to. 

Grace started to nod off about an hour into the movie. Danny draped an afghan from the back of the couch over her without waking her up. She was still tucked snugly against him. Danny kissed the top of her head, then glanced up at Steve. 

"Okay, so you were right, I hate the movie."

"I don't know," Steve leaned in, nuzzling under Danny's ear. "Doesn't seem so bad right now." His breath was warm against Danny's skin. 

Danny turned his head enough to get a sweet kiss. If Grace wasn't there, he had no doubt where this would go. But cuddling and nuzzling and the occasional kiss was nice too. 

"Stay tonight," Steve whispered after another kiss. 

"And we know how well that ended last time."

"Doris is still in Maui. You'll hardly have to wake Grace up if you stay." Steve rested his forehead against Danny's. "I'll take you two out for pancakes in the morning?"

"Oh sure, bait me with food." Danny smiled and nodded. It beat driving back to his place. He wouldn't have to wake up Grace and besides, he still was mostly in boxes back at the small house he'd managed to rent. 

"I'll bait you with more than food if it will get you to stay." 

"I'll remind you my daughter is right here, even if asleep."

"Hush, I know how to behave." 

"Oh? And wouldn't that be a first?" 

Steve cupped Danny's face, stroking his thumb over Danny's cheek before drawing him into another careful kiss. Danny opened his mouth under Steve's, letting Steve have what he wanted, the kiss long and lingering before they finally parted. 

"We'll stay." Danny nuzzled under Steve's chin. 

Grace murmured and shifted, Danny turning enough to whisper and soothe her, gentling her back to sleep with a practiced ease. She sighed and resettled. 

Steve turned the movie off, switching the TV to the local news. He turned the lamp off next to the sofa, dropping them into a comfortable darkness with only the flickering light of the TV dancing on the walls. Danny closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling loose limbed and content. It couldn't get much better than this—Grace asleep on one side of him and Steve absently rubbing his cheek over Danny's hair. 

He must have dozed off, Steve too. Neither of them heard the car in the driveway or the key in the lock. But Danny woke and fast when the door opened, instantly alert and ready. Steve was faster, already off the sofa on one knee, pulling a ka-bar from a drawer of the coffee table. 

"Good grief, Steven, is that necessary?!" 

"Mom?" 

Danny just stared, swallowing against the earlier surge of adrenaline he had from the thought they might have been in danger. 

"Put the knife away, Steven, before you hurt yourself." She dropped her travel bag at her feet then crossed her arms over her chest, giving the two men a critical look. 

Then Grace woke up, asking Danny what was wrong with a sleepy voice. That got a raised eyebrow and a sharp look from Doris that immediately set Danny's teeth to grinding. 

This was so not happening again. 

"It's okay, Monkey." Danny pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"What are you doing here?" Steve didn't quite slam the drawer shut after putting the knife away, but it was close enough. 

"I live here, remember?" she huffed. "Hello, Daniel." There was an edge there, sharp enough to slice diamonds. But Danny could tell her she had nothing on Rachel when it came to attitude. 

"And you were supposed to be in Maui for several more days." Steve waved his hand at the door. 

"Obviously I decided to come home." 

Danny had an irresistible urge to remind her that this stopped being her home over twenty years ago. But not only did he have Grace right there with him, it most certainly wasn't his place. 

Steve got to his feet, raking a hand through his hair. "You know what, Mom? Next time, call, okay?" 

"Well, I've had enough fun for one evening." Danny got to his feet, Grace still wrapped around him. "Doris." He gave her a sharp nod before looking at Steve. "I think it's time we were on our way."

"Danny— hold up a minute. I'm coming with you." 

"We'll be in the car." Danny balanced Grace enough to get the door open without another look back. 

Doris tsk'd her disapproval behind him. "Really, Steven, isn't this a bad enough idea already? What were you two thinking with his daughter right there?" 

Okay, that tore it. He didn't care _who_ the hell she thought she was but he'd be damned if he let her pass judgment. 

He swung back around, furious. "Take her!" Danny hissed at Steve who gathered Grace up before he even realized what he was doing. 

"Danny—" 

"Let's get one thing clear here," Danny snapped. "You do NOT get to pass judgment on either of us, and certainly not on me and how I choose to raise my daughter. I don't meet with your approval? Well good, get in line and it's a long one." 

Doris looked a bit startled, Danny betting there weren’t a lot of people who actually stood up to her. She regrouped quickly enough, though, raising her head as she looked at him. But she didn't make the mistake of saying anything more. 

Danny stomped back to Steve and Grace, taking her back from the other man. There was only regret in Steve's dark eyes. "Danny, I'm sorry."

"Don't!" Danny shook his head sharply. "Just don't." He hiked Grace up higher and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You're welcome to come with us if you want." 

Steve nodded and with a last look at his mother, followed Danny out. Danny had a feeling this was far from over where it concerned Doris but for the time being, he didn't care. He’d had his say. He had no doubt that Steve would as well when he came back home.


End file.
